


Es hört nie auf weh zu tun

by Dramafanforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Drarry, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Harry gets triggered, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Past Neglect, memories of terrible childhood
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramafanforever/pseuds/Dramafanforever
Summary: The evening before Christmas could be wonderful, but seeing Draco, Teddy and Andromeda having a good time in front of the TV triggers memories of Harry's childhood.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Es hört nie auf weh zu tun

**Es hört nie auf weh zu tun**

Da saßen sie.

Alle Drei, auf dem Sofa, schauten irgendeinen animierten Disneyfilm und stopften sich mit Keksen voll.

Harry spürte, wie sich ein Klumpen in seiner Brust formte. Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, das Wohnzimmer zu betreten.

Er war gerade erst von oben runtergekommen, aus dem Schlafzimmer, wo er befriedigt und eng an seinen Ehemann gekuschelt vor einer Stunde eingeschlafen war.

Schweigend sah er sich nun die Szene im Wohnzimmer an. Draco saß auf der linken Seite, die Füße auf dem Wohnzimmertisch abgelegt, das Gesicht vor unterdrücktem Lachen verzogen. Teddys Augen klebten am Bildschirm fest. Sein ganzer Körper bewegte sich zu den Bildern auf dem Fernseher. Andromeda saß ganz rechts. Sie ließ ihr warmes Lächeln zwischen dem Film und ihren beiden Jungs hin- und herwandern.

Die Lichter des Weihnachtsbaums gaben der Szene das perfekte Finish: eine glückliche Familie am Vorweihnachtsabend.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und wandte sich ab. Einer musste für das Abendessen sorgen. Ein bitterer Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus.

Er hasste, wie er sich fühlte, so klein und neidisch.

In der Küche nahm er zwei Zwiebeln aus Andromedas Vorratsschrank und begann, sie zu schneiden. Seine Augen brannten. Er hatte keinen Zauber gewirkt.

Als ein Schatten im Türrahmen erschien, rutschte er mit dem Messer aus und schnitt sich in den Finger.

„Mist! Du hast mich erschreckt.“

Draco kam langsam auf ihn zu. Er nahm Harrys Finger in seine Hände und wirkte einen Episkey.

„Was ist los, Harry?“

„Nichts.“

„Ist es dir doch nicht recht, dass wir den Vorweihnachtsabend hier verbringen?“

„Nein, natürlich ist es mir recht.“

„Was ist es dann?“

Draco hielt Harrys Hand noch immer in der seinen.

„Der Film. Warum habt ihr ohne mich angefangen? Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?“

„Du hast in der letzten Woche viel gearbeitet. Ich wollte, dass du dich ausruhen kannst. Ich wusste nicht, dass es dir was ausmachen würde.“

„Hm.“

„Worum geht’s hier wirklich, Harry?“

Harry zögerte, dann schluckte er.

„Es ist nur…die Dursleys. Sie haben am Vorweihnachtsabend immer einen Film geguckt. Es war einer ihrer Traditionen.“

Harry musste nichts weiter erklären. Draco verstand. Er verstand Harry immer. Trotzdem fühlte sich Harry etwas albern.

“Es ist idiotisch. Es tut einfach…immer noch weh.”

Draco zog Harry in seine Arme und hielt ihn eng umschlungen.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry. Wir lieben dich. Wir sind jetzt deine Familie.“

Als sie sich ein paar Minuten später im Wohnzimmer zu den anderen auf das Sofa setzten, kletterte Teddy auf Harrys Schoß. Harry konnte wieder durchatmen.

Hier gehörte er hin.

**Die Original-Geschichte habe ich in Englisch für den Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge December 2020 geschrieben. Aufgabe: Schreibe eine Drarry-Geschichte zum Thema „tradition” mit 364 Wörtern.**


End file.
